


What's a handshake between soulmates?

by melbopo



Series: Mel's 20gayteen Half Bday Prompts [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my follower milestone prompts:magnus/alec + "What happens if I do this?”





	What's a handshake between soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a continuation of my soulmate au fic, [after this life I'll find you in the next](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429594), and it really should be read before you read this update to better understand what is going on.
> 
> and YES I am definitely planning on continuing this universe - the response on the last fic was SO amazing and I am still so blown away from it all!! I am thinking about making my next nanowrimo challenge be the continuation of this story which is why I wrote this ficlet from Magnus's perspective since the overall fic will be from Alec's. I wanted this ficlet to be a clear stand alone piece.
> 
> Okay okay, sorry for the rambling - I hope you enjoy this ficlet and a glimpse into this world!

“What happens if I do this?”

Magnus’s hand hovers right above Alec’s, curiosity and a little bit of excitement laced in his words. This is the first time either of them have purposefully _touched_ one another, skin to skin, outside of accidental grazes in tight spaces or not so accidental brushes for no reason other than to _physically feel_ that charged… something between them. Magnus is a Being of Fire, his core is made of raw, powerful energy. He’s used to feeling a little bit more charged than the people around him, even other Beings of Fire. But there is something completely different about whatever this energy he feels around Alec is.

It calls to Magnus, pulsing below the surface of every one of their interactions, ever since he first laid eyes on Alec at Edom, and Magnus doesn’t _really_ have the words to describe it, not in this universe at least, but it just feels like the _right_ frequency of energy, that it’d cross perfectly with his to amplify his own personal energy. It’s a notion that Magnus isn’t too keen to take lightly, understanding full well the weight that is implied, especially with his potential soulmate involved.

That’s why they’ve been so hesitant to touch, waiting almost two months for this moment. Well it’s mostly been Magnus that is hesitant, with Alec following the limits and boundaries that Magnus sets between them, like inviting him to places with other people always and never touching.

“You finally get to feel my hand in yours.” Alec’s smile is flirtatious, but Magnus can see through it for the genuine excitement Alec’s feeling in his pink cheeks and shining eyes.

“Hmmm I have been wondering if your hands are really as soft as your heart.” Magnus replies, enjoying the way Alec’s pink cheeks darken.

And Magnus isn’t lying either, he’s been feeling extra restless lately and no matter how much he works out or uses his magic, the vibrating in his bones stays. He can’t seem to ground himself. He knows it’s part of the anticipation from dancing around each other for the past couple of weeks with heavy words and heavier glances. It’s the reason why Magnus is here after tossing and turning for hours at 11 pm on a Tuesday at Alec’s apartment.

It’s slow, this progression of their relationship, even for Magnus, so he can’t imagine how glacier it feels to Alec with his Gift of Memories of all their shared lives. Sometimes Magnus catches a flash of pure fondness in Alec’s face when they interact, his whole expression going a little slack with his eyes far away and a small smile on his lips, a look that is a tad too intimate for how little they’ve known each other in this life. Though Alec never pushes, well aware of the power dynamic that comes with his gift, and for that Magnus is grateful. It gives him the space and time to better understand his own feelings and reactions towards Alec. He’s been more courteous than most of Magnus’s previous suitors, reassuring his trust in this new energy with Alec - his _soulmate._

Alec’s answers the real unasked question on Magnus’s mind, “I would never use my Gift on you without your permission; I wouldn’t transfer memories unless you asked explicitly.”

Alec’s gentle reassurance soothes much of that vibrating in Magnus’s bones, grounding him and some of his fears of lack of control. He wonders if Alec feels this energy between them too or if this vibrating is just in Magnus’s head. He smiles warmly, “I’ll pass on the memory transfer then. I appreciate your regard for my consent.”

That look passes through Alec’s face, that fond look, and he remarks in the softest of tones as if he doesn’t mean for Magnus to hear, “You say that every time.”

And Magnus knows that Alec doesn’t mean just in this life, but in all of their previous shared lives Magnus chooses to not use Alec’s Gift. These little glimpses or slip ups about their other lived lives don’t frighten Magnus either, for some reason the notion that there are hundreds of universes and worlds where they always manage to find their way back to each other, _excites_ him for all the potential they have in this one.

“Your consent is important to me in all regards, not solely in the bedroom.” Alec adds with a wink, playfully referencing a previous weighted conversation between them about pleasing partners in different avenues of the relationship. His voice becomes serious as he adds, “But I can’t stop you from remembering memories on your own of our shared lives. If we continue to spend time together, some bits or moments could back to you. Isabelle thinks it’s our souls recognizing each other through our unique energies but I just know it tends to happen, not always but usually.”

Magnus tilts his head, nodding his understanding while mulling over what exactly that means. He can’t help but hope that happens for him in this life too. He looks at Alec’s outstretched hand, a silly gesture when it’s obvious that their relationship is so much more than just a simple handshake. “And what would happen if we were to hug instead?”

The corner of Alec’s lip tics up, “You finally get to feel my body in your arms.”

“And this?” Magnus asks as he leans into Alec’s space, faces just inches apart. From this close Magnus watches Alec’s hazel eyes dilate as they flicker to Magnus’s lips. He licks them, making his intentions well known.

Alec’s looks back up, his expression just as coy, “You finally will get to feel my lips against yours.”

“Good.” Magnus responds, tilting his head slightly as he closes the rest of the distance between them. The press of their lips is tentative and soft but it morphs the rest of the vibration in Magnus’s bones into a gentle humming that manages to soothe him. It grounds him and yet energizes him in ways that he simply doesn’t have the vocabulary to describe in this universe, though he’s not sure he ever could. It’s a heady feeling and one Magnus could definitely get used to.

The front door bangs open, startling both Alec and Magnus apart. Magnus is glad this his annoyed expression is mirrored on Alec’s face when the disturbance is identified as Jace.

“Sorry to interrupt you two love birds but we have a serious issue.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me and this ficlet on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/170043144131/alecsgideon-malec-46-and-a-big-congrats-on)!!


End file.
